


My choice is my life

by charons_boat



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Royalty, a.c.e ensemble - Freeform, prince!junhee, wizard!donghun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charons_boat/pseuds/charons_boat
Summary: Junhee was content with his life before he met Lee Donghun.
Relationships: Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Kudos: 20
Collections: to be a hero fest - a.c.e fic fest round 1





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> To the original prompter: I hope you enjoy this! I had a lot of fun writing it, and I hope I did a good enough job executing what you wanted! There was a little bit of angst but! I don't think it was bad; that said, I apologize if you don't think of it like I do! Please enjoy Donghun and Junhee being cute and magical~

The eternal summer is always hot, especially in the kingdom it centers upon. The castle upon the hill is where everything focuses, whether by nature's design or the original architects. Even as the elegant stonework of the centuries-old castle overlooks the sea, the sun hammers down upon the people of Solkaan in unrelenting waves of ever-present heat. The consistent weather leads many to short clothing, more comfortable to wear. Until the sun sets, and the kingdom falls under a blanket of cool air and blinking fireflies. The sea batters the high cliff and sends whirls of salty air spiraling through open windows and closed doors. By the standards of the kingdom's inhabitants, it is a cold breeze, but to anyone else, anyone not from the kingdom of eternal summer, it would be an ideal temperature. The breeze sends many indoors, and so much of the populace misses the night views. 

A young man, the sole Prince of the land, sits upon the balcony and stares down at the garden, at the twinkling lights of tiny insects. His gaze shifts to look up at the stars. It's easy to see them when hardly a light illuminates the city that surrounds the castle. He'd like to look at the sea, but it's on the other side of the castle. Standing, he idly brushes miniscule specks of dust off his night clothes, more focused on the reflection of the moon in the pond off to the left. The ducks and other waterfowl are all asleep in their nests by now, and the Prince wishes he could follow their lead. His mind races with thoughts of the festival that will be held tomorrow, the one he has never been allowed to visit. The most he hears of it are whispers from servants and the accounts that are told in the Solstice books in the castle library. He asked his parents often when he was young, 'why can't I go?' but he was always told it was for his safety or his own good. 

Sehyoon and Yuchan, his personal guard and servant, know how often he goes to the balcony. They make it even harder for people to learn what they could never have a chance of knowing about. 

Junhee wanders back into his room, resigning himself to another sleepless night and another year of missing the festival.


	2. My heart pounds the moment we meet eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All titles taken from Take Me Higher and most outfits inspired by the music video!

The sun streaming through my open isn't what wakes me. The sun isn't even up when Yuchan shakes me awake. I try to roll over and ignore him, but it's too late because I'm already awake. So, with a drawn out, exaggerated groan, I sit up and glare at him, blinking confusedly when I see Sehyoon standing behind him. Is something wrong? Before I can pose the question, Yuchan smiles at me widely. His brown hair dips into eyes the color of old rust, and I note that he's going to have to cut it soon. Sehyoon is smiling similarly, his grey eyes disappearing under the fringe of blond hair he keeps longer than most would. 

"Junhee, the festival is today," Yuchan whispers excitedly. A frown turns the corners of my lips downward and I look away as I nod. 

"I know this. I can't go. Why do you bring it up," I ask, trying to keep from muttering. He glances at Sehyoon conspiratorily and brings his hands out from his back. There's a small tub of something clutched in one hand. I stare at it, not understanding why this metal tin is so significant he felt he had to wake me before the sun. 

"What is this? How does this warrant my rising before the sun," I ask sharply. Most servants would flinch at the tone. Yuchan and Sehyoon do not, having grown up with me. Yuchan laughs. 

"It's hair dye," he says, wiggling his eyebrows. A hand immediately shoots to the light brown strands of my hair as my eyes widen. It's the same shade of brown as my eyes. He explains before I ask. "We found those… clothes, you have hidden in your wardrobe. We didn't know why you had such plain clothes, but regardless, if you put them on and change your hair, maybe no one will recognize you. It's not like the commoners see you every day, they'd never know if you were alone."

"We heard there would be a mage today," Sehyoon adds. I gape at them. Tears begin to well up in my eyes and I cover my mouth. 

"If my parents were to find out-"

"They will. But, they'll go easy on you. They always do, and as long as you aren't hurt, everything will be okay," Yuchan reminds me. I bite my lip and nod. I couldn't pass up a chance like this, not when I know I'd despise myself for it later on if I did. 

An hour later, my hair is black and I'm wearing white and grey, with the oldest pair of shoes we could find. Yuchan sends me off and climbs into my bed, a pretense in case anyone were to look for me. Sehyoon was to tell anyone who asked that I was sick. With the hood of the sleeveless white hoodie over my head, I walk quickly through the halls of the castle, keeping my head down and my face in the shadows. It's too easy to leave the castle among the bustle of the day. The sun is just beginning to rise over the walls of the castle, and life is beginning to creep into the city once more. 

With the sun comes the solstice and the annual festival. Stalls pop up and soon vendors are hawking wares on both sides, food cooking and covering the smells of the city. I let the hood fall back as I stare at everything in awe. The last time I was in the city, it was near dark and I was anxious I'd be found out. Now, I feel more secure with this disguise. I feel free. I relish in the feeling, because even on the balcony at night, I can still feel my parents' presence hanging over me like a fog. Now, though… they don't know I'm here. Their influence is hanging over the castle, concerned with the closest of their domains rather than the chaos of a festival. Someone bumps into me and I stumble back into a cart of cabbages, and I laugh. It feels good to have the heat of summer bearing down upon me in the cobblestone streets. 

I wander aimlessly, buying food as it catches my passing fancy and buying every little trinket I think pretty. By noon, I have bracelets of braided leather, iron, and fake precious metals lining my wrists. There are hoops hooked around my ears, earrings that don't require piercings, and two black and silver starbursts in the sole piercings in my ears, options I usually pass up. A black leather choker wraps around my neck, and chains of all kinds drape beneath it. Some have small charms and pendants hanging from them, one starburst that matched my earrings, some stones in black and white and nearly every color in between as well, shapes rendered after plants and animals in dull metal. There are even bracelets tinkling around my ankles. 

A backpack made of bright pink fabric swirled with butter yellow bounces against my back as I walk, filled with little knick knacks from the heady day of exploration. Little statues of wood, metal, and gemstones will soon litter my shelves, along with paintings of various sceneries, events, and items. Someone had even painted a picture of me on a small, delicate piece of white shell. The pretty thing was remarkably flat and made for a wonderful canvas, flakes of shimmering material swirling along in the paint until it dried and cast an ephemeral glow over my cheeks and eyes. The painter had set it in a black box among soft cotton to keep it from breaking once it had dried. I paid him three pieces of gold and melted into the crowd before he could look at the money in his hand. He'd been asking for a mere five coppers in exchange for his talent. 

The day transitions into dusk, and I nearly turn back to home. A flash of bright blue light catches my eye, and I turn, gasping when it pops up again. I can't help but move closer, like a metal to a strong magnet. The path towards the pretty light is long and winding, a journey through thin alleys and vendors beginning to dismantle. The source of the light, when I see it, seems to have no intention of stopping despite the sweat dripping lackadaisical down his face. 

It's the mage. His hair is bright red, standing near straight up from his head in an electrified halo. His magic must be affecting it. It's the only explanation I can think of as I watch him spin thread on a phantasmal blue spinning wheel. The stage is wooden, made quickly of cheap wood, but in the blue glow of his magic, it looks just as unreal as he does. In a moment, it dissolves, and he snaps, throwing his arm out towards the fountain in the intersection down the street. My gaze follows, helpless to his whims, and I gasp as the water freezes. He goes further, shaping the ice into the image of a dragon, mist spilling from it's gaping maw as it rears back. The heat of the day still lingers, but the ice stays frozen until the mage snaps again, the water unfreezing and leaving behind an illusionary blue dragon. I gently push forward through the crowd as the dragons wheels over us. I raise a hand when it passes low, jaw dropping open in astonishment when my hand comes back covered in glowing water. It had felt nearly real, like I was really touching it. I glance at him, at his bright, psychedelic button-up and ripped jean shorts, mint, white, and pink tennis shoes firmly planted on the wooden stage beneath him, and he looks right at me. For a moment, it all comes back to me. I'm a Prince wandering a festival he shouldn't even be near, and this man, this mage, might be one of the few that knows my face. There's no telling what kind of knowledge his magic affords him. 

The show ramps up from there, sweat pulling his red hair back in close and darkening it with wetness as he works to make the crowd happy. He casts illusions that look incredibly real over the crowd, putting them under the sea as animals cross over and between each other overhead, in blustery deserts and snowscapes, places few in the crowd have seen. All the while, he walks a fine line between handsome and gorgeous like it's some tightrope he's spent years mastering. Even the sweat tracking down his face can't detract from his beauty. He casts another illusion, and suddenly we're in something like a circus tent, and he's treading a thin wire high above us. Below, a sea of snarling, snapping monsters writhe, getting ever more excited as he begins to start slipping. In the back of my mind, it registers that this is magic, this isn't real and he's going to be okay. But even as I acknowledge that logical thought, his foot slips and he begins to fall. 

Time slows. I know that I need to stay hidden and avoid drawing attention to myself in a crowd like this, but I can't help it. The illusion begins to fall apart even as I run towards him, fearing for his life with the irrational part of my mind that believes he's about to die. 

Suddenly, a heavy weight settles in my arms, and I blink, and we're back in the real world. I stand on a stage, hunched over the mage as he stares at me with wide eyes. The rope he'd been on, a mere inch above the ground, dissolves in a shower of blue sparkles. The crowd bursts into laughter, assuming it to be a part of the act. His eyes shine with recognition as the crowd disperses, and I nearly drop him and run.


	3. I feel like I'm bewitched

When he pulls away, it feels like he's taking something away from me. I know, though, that it's nothing I've bought today. It's something that should rest in my ribcage. He simultaneously takes my heart and my breath by merely extricating himself from my grip. He goes to turn around, but I reach out and grab his hand. I can't recall making the conscious decision to do it as he turns to look at me. 

His chest is heaving, and his hair sticks limply to his forehead. It's not dyed, that much is obvious from the way his sweat has failed to track red lines down his face. The shirt sticks to his skin from the humidity of the night. A storm would be coming within the next few days, and the mere thought filled me with dread. His voice obliterated the thoughts from my mind. 

"Your Majesty, please let me go. I will be at the castle tomorrow. I must gather my things," the mage says softly. I bite my lip and shake my head. 

"I-I can't let you go. What if something happens? What if you can't come back? You could be lying to escape," I say. I try to ignore the pitiful desperation in my voice. His face tightens and then softens. 

"Prince Junhee, please. I merely need to grab my bag," he says, pointing behind him with his thumb. I follow the action and glance behind him to see a blue and white back, similar to mine. Reluctantly, I let him go. He walks over to the bag and rummages around in it, pulling out a green stone. It's malachite, one of my favorites. I stare at it as he hands it to me. 

"Why… why are you giving this to me," I ask quietly. He presses it into my hand and closes my fingers around it, keeping his hands wrapped around mine. 

"Your Majesty, you have my word that I will be back at the castle tomorrow. I am to perform for the royal family," he says, hands glowing blue. I stare at the rock when I open my hand, bewildered at the blue swirling through it. I glance between the rock and his dark eyes. I can't tell what color they are in the dim light. "It's a promise rock. Mages can put a promise into rocks like these, that are receptive to magic. If the promise is broken, it can hurt us greatly." My eyes widen and I shove it back towards him.

"Undo it," I demand. He looks at me, confusion whirling through his eyes. They might be blue, I decide. "I don't want this if it's capable of hurting you!"

"Your Majesty, that will only happen if I break my promise. I have sworn that I will be there," upon saying this, the blue lines in the stone glow blue again, "and I have no intention of going against my word. Keep it safe for me, okay?" I nod, looking down at it. I trace one of the electric blue lines with my eyes. As I look up, I begin to speak again. 

"What's your-" 

He's gone. 

"-name…" I murmur. "What's your name?"

The journey back to the castle is lonely and cold. My feet ache from walking in the old shoes all day, and the air from the sea is cold against my arms and legs. I should've been back home by now, but the mage's show had caught my attention for far longer than I intended. Sneaking back in was just as easy with the hood covering my face again. I trudge in amidst the crowd of servants returning to the castle for the night. When I'm further along the halls, closer to my room than the entrance of the castle, a hand wraps around my arm and starts dragging me along. A startled glance upwards shows that it's just Yuchan. His feet are fast and his legs are long, setting a very quick pace to my bedroom. It's hard to keep up, even when my legs are just as long as his. 

Sehyoon opens the door and lets us in quickly when he sees us almost sprinting down the hall towards him. Yuchan pulls me into the bathroom and starts running a bath, telling me to put my things away. I set the backpack on the counter gently, laying the bracelets, earrings, and necklaces on top of it as I take them off. I'd forgotten I was wearing all of it. I must have drawn attention to myself when I was coming in; no servant had so much jewelry, after all. Yuchan starts pacing as I strip and lower myself into the warm water. He beginn cleaning my hair, rougher than usual, and frets. 

"Your parents will hear of it for sure. I should've told you not to wear things like that. We don't do that, and people noticed that you did, surely, and your parents are going to be told that someone similar to you was seen coming in, and they'll summon you and know it's true when they see your hair- oh bother, it's permanent," he shouts frustratedly. I wince as he pulls on my hair. He notices and calms down, running gentle fingers through it to soothe the pain. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty, I didn't mean-"

"You're stressed, Chan, calm down. It'll be fine. I'm okay, I wasn't hurt, no one- well, only one person recognized me, and he's coming to the castle tomorrow anyways," I say. Yuchan stills, absolutely silent. I stare at the surface of the water and glance at my left hand, the one he'd pressed the promise rock into. "You guys didn't tell me he was so pretty..." Yuchan starts coughing, and I turn to look at him with wide eyes. His face is going red, and I stand up to help him, but he waves me away. 

"You were recognized by a mage a-and you're more co-concerned about- about how pretty he is?! Oh, woe is me, we're doomed," he says dramatically. I sit down, confused, and then start laughing. The red was from a blush, not from lack of air. He starts laughing too, and soon the bath is finished. A few streaks of my natural hair color show through the black dye in a rather unflattering manner, but we decide it isn't worth redoing. Sleep comes harder tonight than it had yesterday, but it does come eventually. A dream of the mage crops up, of him smiling at me widely and holding my hand as we walk down the street. We're commoners in the dream, and no one can tell us what we are doing is wrong. 

In the morning, I tell Chan of a plan. I want to talk to the mage without my parents watching and interfering, so I ask if he would pretend to be me for the day. We'd pretend I was sick again. He agrees, even goes so far as to rope the physician, Byeongkwan, into helping. I'd always thought the man too mischievous for his job. The pink dye in his hair attested to that as his grey-brown eyes sparkle with excitement. Chan lends me his clothes as he crawls into my bed, and I change quickly, putting the hood of his dark hoodie over my hair like I had yesterday. I grab the promise rock on a whim, squeezing it tightly. The three men wish me luck as I leave the room.

I know there is only one hallway the mage will be able to leave through, so I head there and hide in the shadows. I realize I should've asked what time he'd be there after I've been waiting for a while. My legs begin to tire and I lean against the wall, and suddenly a man strides past. His hair is bright pink with a hint of red, and I realize that in the poor lighting last night, I'd misjudged the color of his hair. Today, he is in a white and blue button-up that reminds me of his backpack, and his dark jeans have no rips. He's wearing the same white, mint, and pink shoes as yesterday. I listen as the herald announces the mage, though through the closed doors I can't make out his name. Vague voices sound out, and then a rush of air leaves the bottom of the door. I shiver as it chills me. He's doing his magic, I realize. Blue light seeps out of the thin space between the heavy doors and the stone tiles. 

It feels like mere minutes pass before he's walking out again. I wait until the doors close before grabbing his arm and pulling him the other direction, towards the garden. He sputters the entire way, struggling to keep up as he attempts to speak. When we enter the garden, he falls silent, and I continue pulling him, towards the center of the small maze near the edge of it. When I'm sure there's no one near to see, I pull the hood down and face him, smiling widely. 

He stares at me in shock and disbelief, and my smile begins to falter. His gaze flickers to my hair, and disappointment crops up on his face. My smile drops completely and my gaze begins wandering, trying to decide which way will be easiest to leave through. Anything to escape the look on his face. 

"Your Majesty, why are we here," he asks. He sounds upset. I shuffle my feet and twist my fingers together. 

"I- I wanted to talk to you more. But, I- I didn't want to talk to you around my parents. N-no one ever comes out here, so-"

"Your Majesty, did you not think that I might have other appointments," the mage asks. I open my mouth and then close it. I shake my head guiltily and he sighs. "Prince Junhee, please don't cry. I didn't have anything else to do today. But you do need to consider things like that in the future. What did you want to talk about?" I rub my eyes with the heel of my palm and stare at him. Biting my lip, I look away. 

"Well, I… I never got your name. You left before I could ask," I tell him quietly. He looks shocked. 

"I assumed you already knew my name," he says, his surprise clear in his voice. I shake my head. 

"No. I didn't even know you were supposed to perform for us today before you told me last night," I whisper. It's embarrassing that even as the Prince of a country, I know less of him than most commoners probably do. 

"Did the King and Queen not tell you," he asks. Now there's disbelief mixed with the surprise in his voice. I shake my head. 

"They never tell me anything. I wasn't even supposed to be at the festival yesterday, which is why I was dressed like that. I've never been outside publicly, so w-*I* was sure that no one would recognize me. I don't know how you did, but- I mostly just want to know your name," I say. I feel pathetic, explaining everything to him like this. He's got a hand pressed over his mouth as he stares alternately at me and the ground. 

"My name is Lee Donghun. I'm a mage, as you've noticed by now. We can also be called magicians or wizards, in case anyone ever brings up either term in the future," he says. I smile a little as I look up at him. We're the same height. He'd seemed so much bigger while he was doing his magic last night. Being this close to him, I realize that his eyes are so blue they've become purple. 

"I'm Park Junhee. I'm a prince. But, I don't want you to call me that if it's just us. Just call me Junhee, please," I say, near pleading. He looks torn, but nods anyways. I smile brightly at him. "Okay! Since you don't have anything to do, we can go play now!" 

He seems confused as I grab his hand again and start leading him out of the maze. Before we leave it, I make sure there's no one in the garden. Finding no one I turn to smile at him before letting his hand go and running to the pond. He stands confused for a moment before following after me. I run onto the dock and stop before I can fall into the pond, my heart racing. I sit on the end of the dock and take off my shoes, letting the fish in the pond nibble on my toes. Donghun lets out a noise of surprise when he sees what I'm doing. 

"Your- ah, Junhee, what are you doing," he asks. He sounds concerned, and I can't stop my smile. 

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing. These fish are my friends. Everything in this garden is my friend," I tell him, leaning back on my hands and looking at him over my shoulder. He's standing back a few feet, just watching. I motion for him to come closer, and he shakes his head. "C'mon, Donghun. At least sit by me so we can talk." He relents and sits at my side, staring at the fish gathered around my feet. 

"Have you spent a lot of time in this garden," he asks after a few minutes of silence. I nod. 

"It's the only place no one really comes to. I can just be myself here. I can relax without having to worry about what the nobles might think of me. I… I doubt anyone even remembers it's out here aside from the gardeners," I say, losing focus as I stare at the ducks swimming up to me slowly. I sit up and let a hand fall towards the water, the duck coming up and rubbing its head along my palm. I giggle as the fish regather from being disturbed. 

"Why does no one come here," Donghun asks. I bite my lip and sigh. 

"I used to play tag with my cousin in this garden. Our parents would all have tea parties and watch us play. I've always been an only child, so I took every chance I could to ask my parents when my cousin could come over and play next. This garden used to be a lot bigger, actually, but most of it has been converted to training grounds for castle guards. When we were younger though, it wasn't like that. I was maybe seven, my cousin eight. We were playing like usual, off in the far end while our parents chatted in the gazebo. It started raining, and I'd never been outside in a storm before. If you didn't know, our storms are usually pretty bad. I tried to find the way back to the gazebo, at least, but we got lost. There used to be a little forest, though it wasn't particularly thick. The wind from the sea made it even worse. We were found eventually, huddled up under a fallen tree. We ended up getting terribly sick, and… my cousin never left this castle," I say quietly. The mage stays silent. 

"He…." I nod, despite the question not really being asked. 

"No one likes to come here besides me anymore. It reminds them of what happened. But that means that I can come here and do whatever I want," I tell him quietly. I hope he understands what I mean. He nods. After a moment, I get an idea and tell him to wait. I stand and walk back to shore, turning towards the rose bushes. After looking for a moment, I pick a yellow one and return, making sure there are no thorns before showing it to him and putting it behind his ear. Even though his hair is short, the flowers look nice against the vibrant pink-red of his hair. He smiles and a smattering of red crosses his face. I stay standing. 

"My feet are getting all wrinkly. You wanna walk around," I ask hopefully. He nods and I help him up. I leave my shoes; I'll get them later or send someone else. For the next few hours, we just wander the small garden and talk about random things. The birds we see flying, the flowers and trees, even the little squirrels that run along my arms when we sit near them. 

At some point, I put my hand in my pocket and find something cool in it. I grab it and pull it out, smiling when I realize I'd forgotten that I brought it. He stares at it in shock, and I smile even wider. 

"I forgot I brought this," I say quietly. I run a thumb over it and he smiles and looks away, to the sky. His smile drops. 

"I didn't realize how late it was getting," he says as he stands up. "I need to go back, I've gotta be up early tomorrow so I can pack and leave quickly. Thank you for today, Junhee. I'm sorry to leave like this." He begins to leave, but I catch his hand. 

"Don't leave yet. Please, promise you won't leave yet," I ask. His eyes flick to the rock in my hand. "No, not that way. I trust you, but please tell me you won't leave yet."

"Why," he asks, sounding pained. I sigh and look away, letting go of his hand and shoving mine into the pockets of Yuchan's hoodie. 

"I want to see you perform. Like you did today. I want to watch with my parents. We don't do a lot as a family anymore. I'll make sure it won't cost you anything to stay another day at the inn. Just don't leave yet, please," I plead. I'm about to drop to my knees and really beg, which I knew would mortify him. He sighs and nods, and I smile. I have to stop myself from hugging him. I watch him leave until he's out of my sight, and I turn to grab my shoes. The walk to my room is just as cold as the walk to the castle had been last night, but now I didn't feel quite so lonely. Sehyoon and Yuchan ask me how it went, but I can't find the words to explain, so I don't. My bath is long and quiet, filled with reminiscence about today, and I can't stop smiling, even as I go to sleep.


	4. You're so beautiful, so dazzling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of sad stuff but not much, and a point of view switch. I had fun with the magic :)

The next morning, I wake early. I know that as soon as my parents see me, they're going to be angry. They've probably been told I may have snuck out and it'll practically be confirmed the moment they see the dark mess of my hair, streaked with brown in places. I take a bath quickly, wanting to let Yuchan sleep as long as possible. He deserves at least that for putting up with so much stress from me the past two days.

Dressing myself is harder alone. The sun hasn't even begun to rise, won't for another half hour, and fumbling around with small buttons and stiff fingers in the weak candlelight is difficult. The entire ordeal makes me feel kind of pathetic. I should be able to dress myself. The longer I struggle, the worse it gets. My hands begin to shake, and the doubt and fear begins to catch up to my mind. What if Donghun didn't stay like I'd asked? It was entirely within his rights, honestly. He had no obligation besides goodwill and curiosity to do what I asked. How would my parents react? How severely was I going to be punished for breaking one of their biggest rules? Would I even get to ask them if they could bring Donghun back?

By the time I finish putting on my shirt, I realize it doesn't match my pants at all. What I'd thought was black denim was really a pair of maroon slacks, the shirt a weird mix of purple and orange stripes that didn't match at all. Somehow, I was wearing shoes and socks from two separate pairs entirely. Not only that, my shirt had black stains from where my hair had dripped. Apparently, I couldn't dry my own hair properly, and now I'd ruined a (rather ugly) shirt. I huff loudly, trying not to cry, and fall onto the carpet, covering my eyes with a hand as I fist the other one in the shaggy black material. At least I wouldn't ruin the carpet with my wet hair.

The door opened and footsteps entered the room. More than usual, maybe three people? I sit up, figuring that at the very least, I should appear to not be affected by my level of inability. I'm able to sit up, at the very least. That discovery doesn't make me feel better.

"Junhee? Why are you on the floor," Yuchan asks. I know then that at the very least, neither of the other two people are my parents. He'd have never called me by name in front of them.

"I'm utterly incapable of anything else, it seems, so I decided that laying on the floor was the best and safest way to avoid any other major embarrassments on my part. Can we please go about ignoring my many failures this morning and find me clothes that match and aren't stained by hair dye," I ask. I sound like a baby, and I hate it.

"Why didn't you send someone to wake me," Yuchan asks, crouching in front of me. I throw my hands up in exasperation.

"See, I wouldn't have even been able to wake you up myself! I'd have had to get someone else to do it, someone whose job it was to do what I can't," I mutter. "I just wanted to let you sleep some more. I've been really stressful the past few days and figured you'd like the extra sleep. Obviously though, I shouldn't have been considerate and should've just realized beforehand that I can't do anything without your help." Yuchan sighs.

"Junhee, stop. You aren't incapable at all. You'd never been outside the castle- okay, well you had been once, but you weren't familiar with the town and you made it back safe on the festival day! You got the mage to talk with you-"

"Pretty sure it was because I'm the Prince of Solkaan and he couldn't really say no-"

"-Junhee! You aren't incapable. Your skills just lie elsewhere, as they were meant to since the day you were born. Your entire life, you've been raised with others doing basic things for you so you could focus on learning to run a country. I know that you will be a wonderful leader someday! Stop doubting yourself. Your parents won't punish you too harshly for the festival. They will understand why you went out, and you made it back without anyone recognizing you. All that matters is that you're okay. Now, let's get you changed into something… else," Yuchan says, grimacing at the state of my clothing. He asks Sehyoon to get a towel and properly dries my hair for me, brushing it out easily. Byeongkwan, the third set of feet, had already left, leaving behind a slip of paper that said I was no longer sick.

Sehyoon left the room while I change, returning to his post outside my door. Yuchan dresses me in blue silk and black slack shorts. I wear dark blue boots, so dark they nearly count as black. He puts a light layer of makeup on my face, mainly just a bit of light orange and peach eyeshadow around my eyes. He doesn't do anything with my hair, just brushes it out and makes sure there's no static. He stands back and looks at me for a second before nodding and smiling.

"Much better. Now, go talk to your parents. Accept whatever punishment they give you for sneaking out and ask if you can see the mage. They'll bring him back, even if they might not want to. They know how much it would mean to you, and above all they want you to be happy. It'll be okay, Junhee, don't be scared," Yuchan tells me. I swallow and nod. I take a look in the mirror and smile at Yuchan's work. He'd done well, and I was even getting used to my hair being darker aside from the streaks of lighter hair where the dye had come out.

"Okay. I'll be okay. I'll be back later. I can tell you what happened when I come back, okay," I ask. He nods and pushes me gently towards the door. I open the door and walk into the hall, smiling in response to Sehyoon wishing me luck.

[Donghun]  
Somehow, despite only knowing the prince for a few hours, less than a day in all, I felt the need to stay. It wasn't because he was royalty; I felt no loyalty towards any kingdom in particular, and I'd turned down job offers from countless monarchs. It was something about Junhee himself. He wasn't like many people of royal blood I'd met before. More than anything, he seemed like he was lost and lonely.

So, when a runner came and asked the innkeep where he could find the mage, I stood and walked over, tapping on his shoulder. He turned and saw me, and then stared. I didn't blame him. My hair had always drawn attention along with my eyes, but it was my outfit that caught this man's attention. It was most likely the red shirt I was wearing. It probably wasn't so much the thin red stripes spanning its length every few inches as it was the way it lifted when I raised my arms. It had been cut shorter by a few inches, and I hadn't realized that until after I bought it. It could've been the tight blue jeans with rips in the knees, or maybe the strange checkered belt I wore with them, but it was probably the shirt and the slight glimpses of the dark tattoo on my right side. The black scarab covered my skin on the bottom half of my ribs, the ink ending at my pantline.

"You were looking for me," I ask quietly. His eyes snap up to my face and he nods.

"Yes! Their Majesties sent me to summon you. They wish for you to perform again," the runner says. He's handsome, his strong eyebrows giving him a serious look. Though, he looks quite a bit less stony with a furious blush on his cheeks. I nod.

"Lead the way, then," I say. He nods and beginn walking out of the inn, very quickly. The innkeep glances at me, his dark eyes sparkling with amusement. I crack a smile at him and follow the runner out of the inn. Junhee really hadn't lied. He had convinced the King and Queen to let him see me perform. If there was one thing he was really good at, it was convincing people to do what he wanted them to.

Despite it being rather early, the sun only having risen an hour and a half ago, the city was bustling with activity. Men and women were walking the streets, chattering to each other and walking slowly, as if there wasn't any rush. Most of the vendors from last night were gone; they'd been peasants most likely, only let so close to the castle on the cliff because they were participating in last night's festival. They would return later tonight, for a feast and a great ball. The Solstice Festivals of Solkaan were talked of across many countries. The stories had even reached completely separate continents, though very few foreign royalties had been invited to one of the festivals since Prince Junhee had been born.

Truth be told, as often as stories of the festivals were spread, stories of the mysterious Prince of Solkaan were spread even more frequently. He had been shown in public very little, once when he was born, and once again when he was five. No one knew his name, nor what he looked like, unless they were part of the court. I'd only recognized him because I had seen him once in an image cast upon a crystal ball. My mentor had been showing me how they worked, saying that they would only show the future of the person touching the ball. He'd placed my hands on it and cast the spell, and a man had appeared, a man with black hair and dark eyes sparkling with curiosity and joy. He'd said the man was the heir to a kingdom. Junhee of Solkaan. I'd committed the image to memory, until he caught me after my act and I saw who it was.

The runner is gone now, and I blink at the guards. They recognize me and let me pass through the heavy oak gates. The leaves on the trees lining the long walkway are bright green, thriving in the eternal summer of Solkaan. The flowers are more sparse, many not well suited to the heat of the country. Legends told that a great mage had cast a spell over the vast land, naming it Solkaan and stopping the seasons from turning. I wonder if Junhee had ever heard the story.

Servants push doors open for me as I walk through the castle. Everything in it is exquisite, obviously expensive and well-made. Paintings of royalty past are hung upon the walls, the spaces in between draped with tapestries of their great deeds. I stop upon noticing a painting and tapestry pair I hadn't noticed before. The image is of a King and Queen I'd never heard of before, their daughter between them. However, there is a man behind the King. His hair is electric purple, streaked with whites and blues. The hand that rests on the monarch's shoulder is adorned with heavy rings, and the dull red of his eyes is piercing. The tapestry shows that same man, a hand raised toward the sun. It seemed that the ground he was standing upon was burning, pushing back the snow covering the rest of the scene.

I left the painting and tapestry, disturbed. It was only supposed to be a legend. Had the royal couple taken the rumor too seriously, decided it was a good one to spread? I'm cut off of my thoughts quickly, the doors to the throne room opening as the servants call my name.

"Presenting Lee Donghun, celebrated mage of the lands," the servants shout. As they had been yesterday, the King and Queen are seated on their mahogany thrones, regal in rich red. The King wears a suit, deep crimson trimmed with gold, the Queen a gown of the same red, the details in silver. Her brown hair is left to fall elegantly over her shoulders, her makeup delicate and beautiful. The King's hair is cropped short, maybe to hide the greys that would be taking over soon. Their crowns glitter in the light. Yesterday, though, the throne to the King's right was empty. Today, it is filled by a man with dark hair, streaks of lighter color showing through. He's biting his lips, something I know someone like him shouldn't be seen doing. Unlike his parents, his clothing is more casual. The blue silk is nearly the same shade as his blue boots, close to black, but obviously not upon seeing the contrast with his black shorts. They look almost like dress pants, but are obviously tailored to be more comfortable in the country's hot weather. His hair has miniscule waves, and the small hints of orange and pink I can see around his eyes make him look softer. I bow to the royal family for a few seconds before standing straight with a smile.

"I am pleased to return, your Majesties. Yesterday, I showed you that which was not but felt as though it was. Today, I will show you that which is but feels as though it cannot be," I say. Everytime I talk like this, I feel myself cringe internally. The King and Queen look pleased with it though, Junhee not so much. Junhee just looks tense and nervous. I understand that; I feel that way too.

With a snap, the water in the air crystallizes. The candles go out, replaced by blue light that bounces between the ice crystals, drenching the room in a heavy blue haze. They stare, enamoured, though Junhee and his parents are looking in different places. I hold out my hand and their gazes follow the crystals, watching as they coalesce in my hand and take shape. A snowy owl, completely clear and soaked in the blue light, sits on my hand. I throw my hand up and it takes flight, soaring towards the sky until it inevitably hits the ceiling and shatters into a dozen owlets. The babies begin to circle the room in silence, the only noises coming from the tinkling of icy feathers upon each other. A couple land gently on the arms of the King's and Queen's thrones, the rest taking a liking to Junhee and crowding him. They take up his arms and his thighs, one lucky one roosting in his hair. He giggles and in the icy silence of the room, the joyous sound echoes endlessly. It makes me smile unintentionally.

The owlets shatter into a shower of snowflakes, except the one on Junhee's head. It must like him more than me, though I'm not sure I quite blame it. The light disperses and the candles light again, sending rays of red and gold sparkles through the air. Light catching on snow drifting through the air is all it is, but to them it looks like more. The lighted snow falls towards the ground, collecting and packing down until a snow hare sits on the floor in front of me, threads of frost in place of fur and whiskers. The rabbit opens its eyes to reveal balls of opaque ice, barely dark enough to count as blue. The owlet takes flight, Junhee putting a hand to his hair in surprise. He must not have known it was there. It lands on the hare's back and curls up on itself, melting into the hare's back. The water melts the snow and they both disappear into a puddle on the ground. It quickly evaporates and there's no trace of either winter spirit, things none of them had seen.

The air fills with sparkles again as the light expands to fill the room, the temperature rising with the influence of the candlelight. Now it's catching on dust, and the sparkles begin to converge and coalesce into something like the ice crystals had. One of the spirits of summer, something that will be bigger and stronger here. When the sparkles fade, they do so only enough to let on that a massive hawk has spawned from the dust in the air. It isn't any one species like winter spirits, simply because summer has too much influence in Solkaan for its spirit to be restricted in such a way.

The hawk has its own ideas about what to do, and I cannot control it. All I can do is watch as it spreads its wings and takes flight. It's over half the size of the massive room, and Junhee just watches in amazement as it lands in front of him. He reaches a tentative hand out and touches the hawk's head. It presses its head into his hand and suddenly bursts apart. His parents gasp and laugh, talking to each other, and all I can see is the flare of color in his eyes. I let the magic recede and return the room to its normal color. Waiting for them to notice is difficult, because they _will_ notice, and then I'll have to explain.

Junhee blinks and turns to his father, a pleading expression on his face. I wonder what he's wanting, but his father seems to already know, because he doesn't even look at Junhee. He just sighs and stares at me, seeming to go over options in his head.

"Lee Donghun. My son likes you a great deal, and your magic is extremely impressive. Would you like to stay on as court wizard," the King of Solkaan asks. I'm certain the shock shows on my face as I look to Junhee and find him staring, pleading with his eyes. His eyes shimmer with the presence of the summer hawk, and I see a lot of things. He's a Prince. He's probably gotten a lot of things he wanted, was likely spoiled a lot as a child and even now as an adult. But he also had to sneak out of a castle, just because he wanted to experience a festival. He'd been tense earlier, and I had a feeling he'd never dyed his hair before. His parents could've gotten angry at him. He pulled me to his favorite place in the castle grounds and gave me flowers, talked about fish and birds and his cousin. I wondered if he had many friends, and how many of them were around him because they wanted to be, not because they had been obligated to at one point.

Thinking of that, of the things he had to do just to experience something so simple as a festival, I can't help but accept.

"If it would please your Highnesses, then yes. I will stay on as your court wizard," I say, bowing low. When I stand, I'm almost bowled over by Junhee, who'd run down from his throne to hug me. It is most certainly inappropriate and should never have happened, and his parents scold him for it even as he does it. But he doesn't stop, just pulls me tight and doesn't let go.


	5. Joyful and pretty, you are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit more angst but it gets cute so hopefully it balances out

[Donghun]  
I'm told that for the first week or so, I'll be allowed to familiarize myself with the castle and won't be asked to put on any performances. I've been in the castle for one whole day and a few hours into the second, my stuff having been moved into a room on the opposite of Junhee's. The sun is bright as it rises, and I sit on my bed with a bowl of water in my hands, watching the enchanted surface to see the beginning of a new day. My room isn't facing the garden or the sun like Junhee's, and I'm not going to go into his room just to see the sunrise when I can do it just as well like this. 

The door to my room opens, and the image shatters. I pout at the bowl, my concentration broken, and look up to see who'd come into my room. I nearly hurl the bowl across the room when I see Junhee, followed by two other men. He stares at me curiously and I crawl off my bed, careful not to spill any of the water. I ignore them until I have it set down on the desk that had already been in the room, afterwards turning and waving at them. Junhee's face is very red, and I stare at him in confusion until I realize the blond is smirking at me and the brunet is just kind of staring, wide-eyed and open-mouthed. I look down and realize I'm still in my sleeping clothes -that is, loose pants and no shirt- and they can see both my bare chest and the scarab tattoo on my right side. I blush heavily and look back up at them. 

"I'm so sorry, I didn't expect anyone to come until at least after sunrise, give me a moment and I'll find a shirt, I'm sorry, Junhee, and Junhee's, uh, companions," I say, sounding like I was asking at the end (because I was), unsure who the other two were. I can't find a shirt in a cursory glance over my room, so I open the trunk at the end of the bed. Someone makes a choking noise and I ignore it in favor of trying to get decent for the unexpected company. I find an old shirt about two sizes too big, something I wear to sleep in more temperate climates. Now dressed, I turn to look at them again. 

"Again, I'm sorry. Uhm, why are you here? And who are they," I ask the Prince of Solkaan. His hands drop from his face and he swallows heavily, his eyes flicking down from the ceiling after a few breaths. 

"Sorry, I assumed you'd sleep, uhm, more dressed. But, the blond is Sehyoon, my personal guard, and the brunet is Yuchan, my personal servant. They've been around since I was kid. Sehyoon isn't allowed to really let me go anywhere alone, and Chan just wanted to meet you, so I brought them along. I wanted to show you around the castle and introduce you to the staff. Chan will be going now, seeing as he has other things to do," the Prince says, giving the servant a look. Yuchan pouts and nods, leaving sullenly. Junhee watches him go with sympathy in his eyes. 

"Okay, uhm, let me actually get ready and I'll be outside in a few minutes," I tell the Prince and his guard. They nod and leave, Junhee blushing again, though I couldn't figure out why. I wait until the door closes again before throwing the shirt back in the chest and digging around for other clothes. I pull on some light, tan-cream shorts and button on a blue shirt with thin white stripes, tucking the left side into the shorts and leaving the rest out. I leave the sleeves long and pull on some socks and black boots, the white-red-white stripes around the top of my socks showing. I debate changing socks or shoes for a moment before shrugging and running my fingers through my hair to untangle it. It stands on end thanks to the loose energy of my magic, and for a moment I remember what I'd done yesterday. 

They hadn't asked me to explain the odd shimmer to his eyes yet, and I was dreading the moment they would. Surely they'd notice it soon and demand to know what I'd done to their son. Or Junhee would notice on his own and he'd ask me, scared I'd cast some malicious spell over him. I shake my head to get rid of the anxious thoughts and walk to the door, opening it and stepping out. Junhee turns to look at me and smiles. Sehyoon is still smiling at me oddly. Junhee begins to walk and I follow him, Sehyoon falling into step beside me. The silence only lasts a few more moments. 

"I like your tattoo," he says. I nearly start choking, not used to questions about it. "What'd you get it for?" I took a few deep breaths. 

"When a mage, or wizard or whatever you want to call us, completes their training, they have to summon the spirit of their homeland. The farther you are from your homeland, the harder it is. Like, if I tried to summon the spirit of Solkaan in one of the frozen countries to the north, it would be incredibly difficult. I come from Daanser, to the west. It's even warmer there than it is here most of the year. In Daanser, sand stretches as far as you could possibly see, and scarabs roam the sands. My people take the scarab's meaning as something like a general description of what our people are like. They can represent transformation and luck, constant progress and full dedication along with slow but successful development. They can be associated with change, balance, and consistency, and we consider black to represent power, influence, strength, and unknown wisdom. I was farther north of here when I was tasked with summoning my homeland's spirit, and despite my people's adoration of the scarab, I was surprised to be faced with one made of heated sand. I was branded with it's image afterward, as a reminder of my roots," I explain. Junhee stops suddenly and turns around. His eyes still shimmer with red and gold. 

"Is that what you did yesterday? With the birds and the rabbit," he asks. I nod.

"Yes. Well, they weren't all of Solkaan, but they were all the spirits of some country or season. The owls and the rabbit were from one of the northern countries. The hawk… that was the spirit of Solkaan. Your country's spirit is unusually powerful, and much larger as a result," I tell him. He's silent for a moment before the light in his eyes flares. 

"So, where did it go last night? I thought all of it was just magic tricks moving ice and those weird sparkles, but if they were all spirits… where'd they all go," the Prince asks. The guard is looking at me now, and I fear he may be thinking he'll have to arrest me for harming his Prince. I take a deep breath. 

"Don't panic, okay? The spirits have their own ideas sometimes, and much like your country's eternal summer, the spirit of Solkaan made its own decision. When you touched it, it took up residence in your body. It won't harm you, it just… try not to get overly emotional. When spirits choose to create avatars, like Solkaan's did with you, they have a need to protect. Most of the time, nothing else really happens," I tell him. He bites his lip. 

"Is that why my eyes are…" he asks, trailing off like he's scared to finish his question. I nod and he lets go of his lip. "Okay. I trust you. It'll be okay, right?" I nod again and he smiles. "Okay, then, if you say it, I trust you. I trust you, Donghun."

"I'm glad," I say quietly, and he smiles before turning again and walking more. The guard says nothing, most likely thinking. Hopefully not about whether he needs to arrest me, despite what the Prince had said. I'm so caught up in thinking that I don't realize we've stopped until Sehyoon has his arm in front of me, stopping me from running into Junhee. The Prince doesn't notice, caught up in talking animatedly to one of the older women in front of him. He turns, an expression of happiness all over his face, and he talks. 

"Donghun, these ladies are the heads of staff. Unfortunately, I've got some things to do, but I'll be back later. Have fun, and don't let them scare you too badly," he says, sounding somewhat sad under the gleeful tone of voice. I nod and turn to watch him and Sehyoon leave. When I turn back around, more people have joined the three women. They're all staring at me, and I have to swallow hard and breathe deeply to stay unaffected. 

"So, you're the new guy," one of the older women says. I nod and bite my lip. "How come you've got the Prince leadin' you around, eh?"

"Ah, His Majesty was sick the first day I came and performed so, the King and Queen sent for me again yesterday. I guess he must have enjoyed my performance yesterday. He sent his servant, Yuchan I think, and he told me that the Prince was going to introduce me to the staff and take me around the castle," I tell the woman. She stares, and asks the one question I didn't expect. 

"So, what's your act then? Singing? Dancing," she asks. I shake my head. 

"I do magic," I tell her. None of them look like they believe me until I snap my fingers and a fire ignites in my palm, quickly turning into a beetle. I can tell that the scarab doesn't enjoy being summoned for such a trivial purpose, but I keep him around long enough for all of them to see before closing my hand around him and reopening it, showing the small crowd my empty palm. There are about three seconds of stunned silence before they all start asking me questions. They ask me my name, where I'm from, what my favorite color is, how I learned magic, and as many other things as they can think of. I answer everything, happy to be a distraction in their, probably, somewhat boring lives. I can't imagine that working as a servant for a castle is much fun. 

Suddenly, they all fall silent, and I kind of stand there in confusion for a few moments. 

"Donghun, were they interrogating or lecturing you," the Prince asks. I shake my head, the staff denying it as well, and I smile and turn to face him. I barely have time to wave goodbye when he grabs my hand and starts pulling me away. I don't ask where we're going, figuring a little surprise won't hurt. When we end up in the garden, I can't help but smile. It's still just as beautiful in here as the first time I saw it a few days ago, and now I've got a fond memory to look back on to go with it. We sit on the dock again, letting the fish nibble at our toes as the ducks swim around and between our legs. I stare up at the sky, resting my weight on my hands as I lean back, and I can't help but smile at the warmth of the sun on my face. It's been a while since I was somewhere warm again, and with my eyes closed, I can almost pretend I'm back home, during the changing of seasons. There are only two seasons in Daanser unlike the single season of Solkaan. The first is Hot Summer, and the second is Stormy Summer. For a few months every year, it storms almost constantly. 

A hand touches mine cautiously, and I keep my eyes closed. The hand covers mine, and I find that it's really much warmer than it probably should be. That was most likely because he had his country's spirit inside him, keeping him summer-warm. In the next moment, he tenses, and a raindrop hits my cheek. I open my eyes and see that the sky has been covered with storm clouds. I sit up, taking my hand from under his, and turn to look at the sky above us. For as far as I can see, dark storm clouds roll and roil in the sky. I look at Junhee, and his eyes are on the sky too, but he's gone pale and is breathing too heavily. I pull my feet out of the water and stand up on the dock, extending my hand towards him. He doesn't move, his eyes locked on the sky. I crouch down and put a hand on his shoulder. 

His immediate reaction has him standing up and grasping my hand tightly. He turns and runs, and I'm too surprised to do anything but follow him. He leads us to a gazebo and sits down in the middle of it, still holding onto my hand tightly. I wonder where Sehyoon is and what he had to do earlier, but I don't ask. I just sit in front of him and try to convince him to go inside the castle. He resists. 

"Junhee, why won't you go inside," I ask quietly.

"We have to go through the rain to get inside. I'll get sick, or maybe we'll get hit by lightning, anything could happen. It's- we're safer here," he says, staring at me. 

"I can use magic to keep us from getting wet," I tell him. He shakes his head frantically, and I recall that once, when he was younger, he and his cousin got caught in a storm, and only one of them recovered from the sickness that resulted. So I dropped it, putting a skin of magic around the gazebo, keeping the rain out and letting air in. I gently straighten out his legs, putting mine over the top of his and scooting careful, trying to keep the weight of my legs off his. I put my hands together in front of my mouth and blow into them. Brightly colored butterflies the size of my thumbnail tumble out the other side and fill the gazebo, providing soft light and providing a distraction from the storm outside. 

"Can you make flowers," he asks quietly. I smile and nod. 

"What kind," I ask him. He bites his lip and blushes, but answers anyway. 

"Roses," he tells me. I smile and nod. I grab his hand and run my fingers down his forearm. He blushes and giggles, the soft laughter catching in his throat when he realizes roses have begun to grow up the sides of the gazebo, quickly filling in the empty spaces above the railing. I let lavender grow as well, filling the air with the calming scent, and a peaceful, two-tone melody begins to resonate through the air. "What's that noise?"

"The flowers are singing for you, Junhee. It's very hard to get flowers to sing," I whisper to him, like it's a secret I'm not supposed to tell. He smiles brightly, and I smile back. The song the flowers sing for him blocks out the noise of the storm, and the butterflies fill the darkened gazebo with soft, star-like light. His grey button-up almost completely covers his jean shorts with the way he's sitting, and both of our feet are bare. He stares at the butterfly and the flowers, breathing deeply and easily, and I watch him, trying to make sure he's really okay now. I don't know him well enough to tell, but I feel like at the very least, he's forgotten about the storm. 

"How can you do this," he asks quietly, wonder in his voice. I smile softly at him. 

"It was really hard at first, but I've been doing it for a long time now. I don't quite know why I can do this, honestly. The man who taught me to control my magic met me when I was seven or eight. I asked him once how he knew I could do magic, and he told me he'd seen a spark in my soul and had taken the chance. By now… magic is as easy as breathing, and I'm glad to help you with it," I tell him. He smiles, and then bites his lip a moment later. 

"Do I have a spark," he asks. I try to remember what my mentor had told me, and I took a peek at his soul. I pulled back, faintly surprised. When I speak, my voice holds sadness. 

"You used to," I tell him. 

"What does that mean?"

"Maybe once, long ago, you could've done magic. But you never learned. I think it's too late now," I tell him. He sighs and nods. 

"That makes sense, kind of. You know, the last time I went out in public, I was five. I still remember it. I was really excited, but… I think I did something. I didn't understand at the time, but I think I might have talked to someone's cat. I remember thinking it talked back, but I'd assumed I made it up. I guess… they were probably scared," Junhee says. Many people might have been shocked to hear a story like that, especially since it involved such an old memory, but as it did to him, it made sense to me. Animals tended to like mages. It explained the ducks and the fish, and his claim that everything in the garden was his friend. It was almost certainly more true than he realized. He'd grown up in this garden and still came often. It had most likely grown to love him. His survival of the storm that had killed his cousin made sense as well; he'd probably accidentally healed himself with magic. 

"Oh, Junhee, I'm so sorry for everything that has happened to you. I wish things had gone differently for you, but… either way, you've survived. You have so many of the qualities that make up your country's spirit, and it makes sense now that she chose you. You've so much warmth and brightness, and you're a survivor and adapter," I tell him, very quietly. I can tell that the storm is still going on outside, raging harder now than it had been before. He sits quietly, staring at the ground, before looking up at me. 

"Can we just go to sleep? I'm tired," he says to me, a slight whine in his voice, and I nod before lying down on my back, looking up towards the roof. The flowers bloom even at the pinnacle of the gazebo, the butterflies fluttering about in the air. Junhee lays down next to me, on the left side, and watches as the butterflies land on flowers and their stems. It gets darker, though not by much, and he turns onto his side to look at me. "Donghun? Can I-"

"Sleep however you're going to be most comfortable, Junhee. I don't mind," I whisper into the open air. He hesitates for a moment before moving closer, resting his head on my chest and draping his arm across my stomach. His fingers brush against the tattoo, running lightly between my pantline and the bottom half of my ribs. I put an arm behind my head, the other hand dropping onto his waist, being careful to keep my fingers on fabric. He falls asleep quickly and ends up throwing his left leg over mine. I fall asleep afterwards as flowers laugh at me for blushing so brightly.


	6. My entire body is trembling

[Junhee]  
Waking up in the gazebo had been strange. I couldn't see outside, and it took me a moment to remember what had happened. I sat up and saw the flowers stretching from the wooden planks that made up the floor all the way towards the peak of the structure. The little butterflies that had landed in the flowers last night were fluttering about again, providing soft light. I realized where I was when I sat up and saw Donghun sleeping. His arm had been on my waist, and I'd had my leg over his while my hand drifted up and down the dark tattoo on his side. For a while, I'd just sat there and watched him sleep. The soft light from the tiny butterflies washed over his face and made him look even prettier.

When he woke up, he rubbed his eyes and the butterflies disappeared. He yawned and stretched as he sat up, and the flowers around the gazebo begin to move. Their leaves rustled as they began to recede from the ceiling and the railings. He blinked his eyes open and his gaze fell on me. The easy smile on his lips faltered for a moment before he stood up, walking over to the railing and leaning over it. The tension leaked from his body and he sighed in relief. When he stepped back towards me, he turned and smiled softly. He extended a hand and helped me stand up, pulling his hand back when I'm upright.

We retrieved our shoes and socks from the dock, all four pairs of footwear completely soaked. Sehyoon had been pacing in the hallway between our rooms, and he'd nearly collapsed when he saw us. I was quickly moved into my room where Byeongkwan and Yuchan were both waiting. I explained as the physician checked over me for sickness or injury. My parents weren't aware I'd been outside when the storm started, and Yuchan had pretended to be me when they'd come to check. It'd only worked because they hardly ever came close enough to touch me anymore.

And so time passed. The storm was long forgotten, replaced with the memory of the gazebo, magic-lit and filled with flower-song.

When I hear that Donghun is being sent into town to have clothes tailored, I call both the tailor in town and the castle tailor to an empty room and ask them to work together. Donghun tries to refuse when I invite him to come to the castle tailor with me, explaining that he'd been told a servant would take him into town with a list. I tell him that I brought the tailor from town into the castle and that the two had agreed to work together. He comes with me after some convincing and I grab his hand to pull him towards the room where the two tailors are waiting.

They both stand up when I open the door, the two of them bowing and greeting Donghun and I. The castle tailor, who I only know as Lee, has brown hair with streaks in a rainbow of color. The tailor from town, who I don't know at all, seems to have taken a page from Byeongkwan's book and has his hair dyed pink. I hand the list my parents had given the servant who was meant to take Donghun into town to the castle tailor, and the other one comes closer to read the list as well. Lee scowls and glances at me when he comes closer, his lips pressing into a thin line. The two tailors take a minute to read it, and Donghun begins to shift back and forth on his heels. They glance at each other before setting the list down.

"Donghun, right," Lee asks. The mage nods. "Okay. If you'll come over here, we can get started." Donghun nods again and walks towards the tailors until he's standing in front of them. They lead him farther into the room as I sit down in an armchair to watch. They take his measurements, jotting things down into notebooks as they go along. They begin to discuss designs and colors, comparing squares of cloth to his hair, skin, and eyes. At some point, I stop paying attention to what they're doing in favor of staring at Donghun. He tries to help where he can, though he mostly just leaves them alone and watches them working together.

All he's really doing is standing there, but he looks near perfect in the black crop-top and blue jean shorts. I lose track of time, so I really have now clue how long it's been when the door opens and Sehyoon walks in. He looks upset and worried.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, sirs, but I need to take the Prince to talk with their Majesties. You can continue your work here, if you wish," the blond says. The tailors nod distractedly and Donghun starts walking towards Sehyoon. The guard holds his hand up and Donghun stops, his brows scrunching up in confusion. "I was told that the Prince is the only one allowed to come with me. I'm sorry, Donghun." The mage nods and sends me a worried look, but I just smile at him before standing up and following Sehyoon. He doesn't talk until we've turned into another hall.

"Junhee, you can't keep just doing whatever you want. You're in serious trouble this time! If you keep giving me the slip and going against your parents, something really bad could happen," Sehyoon says, his face showcasing the anger and worry he feels.

"What's going to happen, hm? I can't even go into town to get the tailor and bring him here. I had to send someone else, once again. I'm my own person, I should be able to-"

"Junhee, I don't think you understand. It looks bad for the Prince to keep going against the King and Queen. Those two tailors usually don't get along. The only reason they were being civil with each other was because the Prince of their country desired they work together. In any other situation, they'd be hurling insults at each other, near to the point of starting a fist fight. You don't have the freedom that most people do. You have to behave a certain way. You have to look perfect to the people of the kingdom, and if you can't do that- Junhee, I'm sorry that you have to live like this. But you know how to act, and something about this magician is messing with you. You've never done any of these things," Sehyoon says. I frown and keep walking beside him as he talks. He's right, really. I know the way I'm supposed to act and how I'm supposed to be seen. Nothing I've done recently matches with the things I know.

"I'm sorry, Sehyoon. He just- I don't know. He doesn't make me feel like someone who deserves special consideration. He just makes me feel normal. We got stuck in the gazebo during that storm, and for once I was able to sleep through it. He used his magic and made me entirely forget that it was even raining outside. And when he was trying to help me calm down, it didn't feel like something he was forced to do. It felt like we were just two friends trying to get through a rough time together. I didn't feel like the Prince of Solkaan, I just felt like… I was just Junhee. I don't want to mess that feeling up by acting like a Prince around him," I tell the guard. There is sympathy on his face when he speaks again.

"I know, Junhee. But you have to at least stop going against your parents' rules and decisions. You're in trouble for real now, even more than when they found out you'd dyed your hair," Sehyoon tells me quietly. I sigh and straighten up when I realize we're in front of the throne room. I wonder if there will be anyone else in the room or if it'll just be my parents. The two men at either side of the doors move forward and pull the great wooden doors open, letting Sehyoon and I in. It's just my parents, sitting in their thrones and staring down at me. Their gazes are cold, and I can feel their anger from where I am standing at the foot of the stone stairs.

"Sehyoon, you are excused," my father says, his loud voice echoing through the room. Sehyoon bows and leaves, and the doors close again. I look back at my parents when my father speaks again. "Junhee, come here." I worry at my lip and glance up at the two of them again before starting up the stairs.

"Junhee," my mother starts, in a voice that can mean nothing but trouble. I wince at the tone of her voice and she sighs. "Junhee, we didn't want to punish you. We tried to overlook your hair and the implications of it, but it's going too far. You've begun to disobey our direct orders. The court knows what you did today with the tailors, and it's reflecting poorly on all of us. We have no choice but to confine you to your room. You will not be allowed to see the mage, and the balcony door *will* be locked. Sehyoon will stand guard outside your room should you choose to try and escape, and Yuchan will only be allowed inside to bring you food or draw your bath. Under no circumstances will you try to contact anyone outside Sehyoon or Yuchan. Do you understand me?" Her voice is harsh, severe, and reflected so many of the things she strove to be seen as. She's trying to project righteousness and fair justice, but it felt like the opposite. It felt like I was being trapped.

"Yes, Mother. I understand," I respond quietly, my shoulders drawn up and my head bowed.

"Junhee, we believe," _no, you believe, Father_ , I want to say, "that it's time you take up the sword and train with the other boys again." My head snaps up and I stare at him, feeling the horror etched onto my face.

"But- Father, the last time-"

"It won't happen again. You'll make sure to watch what you're doing, won't you? So long as you relearn quickly and control yourself, history will not repeat itself," my father says. There is no room for arguing in his voice. I swallow and look back towards the floor, trying to hide my fear-filled tears. I nod shallowly.

"Yes, Father. I understand. I'll do my best," I tell him. He makes an approving noise and silence reigns for a moment before I swallow again and chance a glance at him. "May I be excused, Father?" He nods, and I force myself to walk down the stairs slowly. I want desperately to bolt down them, to collapse at the bottom of them and cry my eyes out. I was near as scared of sword-fighting as I was of storms, only I'd been doing so much better about ignoring my fear until now.

I couldn't tell at first if the loud noise that echoed through the castle was the sound of the heavy doors closing behind me or the first roll of thunder following close behind a bolt of lightning. When I saw a flash of too-bright light illuminate the sky, only to be immediately followed by a thunderclap that sounded like it was rending the sky in two, I knew that it was a storm. I ran the rest of the way to my room and buried myself under my covers, shoes still on my feet, tears falling uncontrollably down my face.

I faintly heard Sehyoon talking to someone over the noise of the storm and my mind, and when I realized it was Donghun my heart clenched painfully. The door stayed shut, but a soft warmth filled the room, and when I opened my eyes I saw flowers spanning the lengths of my walls and ceiling. I smiled softly at the tiny butterflies providing a soft light and the flowers singing a soothing song. My crying and my fear abated, and though I still felt lonely without Donghun near me, I still felt safe and loved.

Falling asleep after the flowers grew was easier.


	7. The wind blows with my longing for you

I was alone in my room for a few days, locked out of the balcony and deprived of most human contact. Yuchan, true to my parents' rules, had refrained from talking to me unless it was to give me food or prepare me for another day of solitude. By the time I was let out, I was tired, and very lonely. I missed Donghun a lot.

I stand in front of my parents, weary and feeling dead on my feet, listening as they speak to me. Apparently, tonight will be Donghun's first event as Court Mage. My parents tell me sternly that while I'm being allowed to come along, I will be punished even more harshly if I step out of line or embarrass the royal family. Apparently, everything depends on my behavior. I will only be allowed to accompany "the mage" if I behave. If I control myself well enough, if I meet my parents' standards, I will be allowed to continue accompanying him. Afterwards, it will be decided how much longer I'll be punished for. Another thing that depended on meeting stringent expectations: how long I'll be forced to endure isolation.

I accept their words without complaining, too far past the point of putting up a fight anymore, and I walk back to my room. I collapse onto my bed and stare at the ceiling, contemplating how the day will go. Yuchan will be in soon to get me ready for tonight. I'll have to plaster on a smile and talk nice and pretty to everyone, and I'll hate every second of it. I can't understand what's wrong with me. I used to enjoy this, the anticipation of talking with people and listening to pretty music and seeing interesting new tricks from young performers.

By the time Yuchan walks in, I am entrenched in my thoughts. He sighs when he sees me and lifts me up off my bed. He begins to talk to me, but I don't really pay attention. My confusion over the storm brewing outside is much more interesting, because after all, hasn't it been stormier than usual recently? There have been more storms in the week and a half than there have been in the past year. I can't help but wonder what the reason behind the odd weather phenomena is while Yuchan pulls his hands through my hands. I can see, in the mirror, that his hands are covered in black, and it takes a moment to realize that it's because he has dye on his hands.

"Chan, why are you-"

"Your parents asked me to. They haven't considered asking Donghun for help, I guess, so they just decided that it'd be best for you to just redye your hair. Relax and let me do my job," he says, firm but still caring. I watch him in the reflection provided by the silver mirror, watch his calm face and practiced hands. Sometimes I wonder where he learned to be so good at what he did, when he had the time to ever learn. We played together a lot as kids, so it must've been very early or very late. I wonder how much he's done that he's never told me about, how many things he's seen and experienced. I can't help but wonder how far removed my life and experiences are from the norm.

Suddenly, I'm standing up, and he's stripping me of my pants. I blink down at him in confusion and sighs.

"I could tell you were thinking. I couldn't tell whether it was good or bad, so I just let you be and started getting you dressed. I've already got your shirt on," he tells me, not even looking up as he lifts my feet to put them through the legs of some black slacks. He shimmies them up over my legs and begins to arrange my clothing for me. The shirt is a deep, rich red, and it matches the shimmery, rust-red makeup he's dusted around my eyes. My hair is thoroughly black again, and I look different. I think that maybe I look more mature or more dangerous, but I can't tell which is stronger. When I have shiny black shoes on my feet, I take a deep breath and follow Yuchan into the hallway, where Donghun is leaning against the wall opposite my room. When he notices that we've come into the hallway, he leans away from the wall and walks over slowly.

He's in dark bronze slacks, some kind of silk that clings lightly when his legs move, and his vest is a shade lighter, worked with intricate red and gold detailing. The shirt under the vest is white, rolled up to his elbows and kept in place by thin straps of material fastened to red-gold buttons. His shoes are a deep red, almost black, and his makeup is minimal, contained to gold highlight and a splash of light red around his eyes. His hair is still sticking up, but that doesn't matter. He still looks just as beautiful as ever.

"I'm sorry," is the first thing I say to him. He frowns and tilts his head.

"What for," he asks me, his confusion bleeding into his voice.

"For the thing with the tailors. I shouldn't have done that. It was stupid," I explain to him, waiting for him to agree. He shakes his head and laughs.

"I mean, they obviously hated each other, but I'm pretty sure they came away from the experience with a better understanding of each other. I doubt they'll fight so much now; at least, not with any real malice behind their words. So what if the King and Queen didn't like it? You probably helped two people have a better relationship. It's okay. The only thing I minded was not seeing you," he says earnestly. I have to fight to keep a blush from coloring my cheeks.

"Well, apparently, I won't be stuck in my room for much longer if I behave tonight. So, I'll try to be what they want me to," I tell him. He bites his lip and nods. He lets go of his lip, and extends a hand towards me with a soft flourish.

"Will you do me the honor of escorting me to the Grand Ballroom," he asks. I blush this time, and nod as I take his hand. He tangles his fingers between mine and squeezes, before pulling his hand out of mine. I stare at him in confusion before he puts his hand just above my elbow. I smile at the warmth of his hand on my arm, and we start walking down the long hall.

I think that this might be the one time that I'm glad the castle is so big, that I'm glad it takes so long to get anywhere. We talk quietly a few times, once when he tells me that I look beautiful and once when I tell him that he's handsome and that his clothes suit him very well, and once again when he asks what to expect from tonight. I tell him that it's just a social event, meant to let people make their own connections. There'll be a dinner, I tell him, and he'll be expected to perform afterwards. When he asks what kind of magic he should do, I don't answer right away.

"They'll expect something big," I tell him, after thinking for a few moments. "They always want to see something new and flashy. The magic you do for me probably won't impress them. Some kind of dangerous or destructive magic. But, obviously, you can't destroy the ballroom, so maybe like you did at the Festival? Where it looked real but it wasn't?" He nods and thinks for a few moments before looking up at me and smiling.

"Thank you. I'll try to remember that," he says. All too soon, the door is being opened and the man at the door has announced our entry, calling, "All rise for the Prince of Solkaan and the Mage of the Park Court!" Everyone rises, and everyone bows, and then I greet my parents on top of their pedestal. My father is in a fine suit of red, silver, and gold, and my mother is in a dress of champagne with gold and red embroidery. I feel distinctly grateful that I don't have to wear the same clothes that my parents do.

My parents send me a sharp look, and I nod. I start leading Donghun around the room, first talking with everyone I know and introducing him to them. A few ask to see his magic, and he treats it like a great secret, beckoning the Lords and Ladies closer before starting small fires in his hand or growing roses. Everything he does is tinged in blue. Just as quickly as he pulled them in, they jump back, and he snuffs the flames and plucks the roses, bowing to the Lords and offering blue-tipped white roses to the fine women of the Court. He charms everyone with his easy smile and elusive magic, and I lament silently that my parents had let my magic wither.

The entire time, I make sure to be kind and respectful. I walk with proper posture, and I don't touch anyone for too long. I give Donghun the barest of my attention, and I make sure to never let anything show on my face when he comes back to my side and places his hand on my arm again.

He begins, eventually, to subtly lead me around the room, talking to people I rarely even look at. I'm glad to see him getting used to this so quickly, glad that he's beginning to make his own decisions on who he wishes to speak with. By the time they begin to serve dinner, he's spoken to nearly everyone in the room.

Everyone begins to take their seats at the long table; I tell Donghun that he's supposed to sit across from me, unless my parents say otherwise. He nods as he sits down gracefully, bowing politely to my parents. They give him small, pleased smiles, and send me a vaguely grateful look. I give them a small smile in return, and then the staff begins to serve our dinner.

The murmur of small talk swells until it reaches a constant level, and our end of the table is quiet as we focus more on eating. I don't expect anyone to say anything until closer to the end of dinner -at least, I know that it won't be me- and yet, the silence is broken at a time that feels to be too soon.

"What are you planning on doing tonight, Mage," my father asks, sounding both disinterested and irritated at the same time. Donghun takes the question in stride, almost as if he was expecting it, and calmly finishes chewing on the food in his mouth, swallowing it before wiping his mouth and setting the napkin on his now empty plate.

"It will be similar to the act I put on in the streets for your Solstice Festival. It will look to be real, but it won't be. It's called illusionary magic. Please, just enjoy the show, and do not be alarmed by what you see. I will not, by any means, be truly causing any damage to your ballroom," he tells them, sounding completely sincere and slightly worried. My parents' affect a concerned look, but they give him tight smiles and nod anyways.

"Junhee," my father says, demanding my attention as he turns his onto me. I swallow my food and wipe my mouth with a napkin, turning to look at him afterwards. His hair, I realize, is more grey than I can ever remember seeing it. He doesn't wait for me to acknowledge him, just starts speaking again the moment my attention is on him. "You will start training with the sword again tomorrow. Sehyoon will take you to the training yard after your breakfast in the morning." I can feel the color draining from my face, and I grip the napkin in my hand so tightly that my knuckles turn white.

"Father," I whisper, trying to keep from making a scene. He shakes his head.

"You aren't getting out of it, Junhee. Do as I say," he demands, absolute adamance turning his voice hard as stone. Donghun is staring at me; I can see him from the corner of my eye. I swallow hard and nod, turning so I can focus on my food again. Suddenly, the thought of eating makes me sick. That doesn't matter, though, because my parents will expect me to pretend nothing is wrong. So, I grab my spoon and scoop some vanilla pudding out of the small bowl in front of me, and I put it in my mouth. My hand shakes the entire time. I let the pudding sit in my mouth for a moment before swallowing it and trying for a smile. When I look across at the table at Donghun, he just looks more worried than before.

I wonder briefly if he'll say anything. I wonder if he'll risk upsetting my parents and ask me what's wrong. I don't think most people would, but Donghun is different. He actually cares. He bites his lip and then looks down at the table, concentrating as he taps his fingers against the cloth-covered surface of the table. I watch him, confused, and I glance towards my parents to see that they've lapsed into a conversation with one of the Lords a few seats down. Donghun's fingers stop moving, and a spark of something blue runs towards me.

I catch it with my hand and pull it under the table, smiling when I see that it's a little, blue mouse, with a dainty little butterfly on its back. I stroke the mouse's head with a gentle finger and a smile, and both the mouse and the butterfly dissolve. When I lift my hand, I can see blue lines running across my fingers. They form the image of a butterfly perched on a mouse's back when I put my fingers together.

 _"Junhee,"_ Donghun says. I look up at him, but he's turned and begun to talk to a young woman next to him. She seems interested in his bright pink-red hair, and is no more than twelve or thirteen. _"Only you can hear me. I'm talking to you telepathically."_ He continues talking to the little girl enthusiastically, and no one would be able to guess that he was doing magic right now. I wondered how to talk back. _"You're doing okay as you are. Just think. Act like you're going to talk, but don't actually say anything. Just think about it."_

 _"Like this,"_ I try to think.

 _"Yes. I heard you. Is it okay if I ask what's wrong,"_ he asks me, now showing the little girl an ephemeral tiger lily in red and dark blue. I almost decide to play dumb and pretend I don't know what he's talking about, but in the end I sigh and nod. I start eating again and try to tell him.

 _"I used to train in sword fighting with the castle guard. There was this boy… he was young, and it was clear that he'd have grown up to be an amazing swordsman. There was even talk that he'd be in the Royal Guard. I trained with him most days, because we were close in age. We usually fought with blunted swords, but we got tired of it. We were confident in ourselves, and…"_ I trail off, trying to swallow down the emotion that welled up in my throat. An image of that memory tries to flash through in my mind, and I will it away before it can take form. _"We should've used blunted swords. We were so used to fighting each other that we didn't really have to think about what we were doing. We knew how the other fought, it was almost like we could predict what they would do three moves ahead of it being done. I ended up- I got distracted, and he moved in a different direction than I thought he was going to, and when I brought my sword up his wasn't there to stop it. I nearly killed him."_

I let my last memory of him replay in my head, of him hugging me goodbye as I sobbed and apologized, over and over. I was barely sixteen, six years ago, and I still couldn't get the image out of my head. There's a thick scar running over his face, in the memory, from the right side of his jaw, through the end of his smile, up through his nose and barely missing his eye. Half the right side of his nose is missing, and his unruly black hair is long and choppy. His smile, even marred by the sword I'd wielded that day, was still bright and comforting.

 _"It's okay. It happened a long time ago. I'll help you, okay? Like I did with the storm,"_ Donghun says. I swallow heavily and pause for a moment, glancing up at him before beginning to chew on a roll.

 _"How can you possibly help me with sword training? You can't distract me like you did in the gazebo,"_ I tell him, trying to focus on looking normal. Donghun eats something from his plate and catches my eyes.

 _"I'll find a way. I'll always find a way to help you, Junhee, trust in that,"_ he tells me, so much conviction in his thoughts that I can't help but believe him. I'm glad he doesn't have any rocks to promise on, because I wouldn't want to risk him being unable to help and hurting himself.

Dinner ends and the servants quickly take empty dishes away, leaving clean tables and an empty area in the middle. People begin to stand, and I trudge up the stairs with my parents, trying to keep my posture as perfect as possible. I take a seat in the small throne to my father's right and watch as the servants take the tables away. The court takes a seat along the edges of the open floor, watching Donghun eagerly. I watch too, because Donghun fascinates me. I watch because he's Donghun and I can't fathom doing anything else in that moment.

He starts small. Fire begins to twine around his legs, drawing gasps out of the crowd as his legs seem to dissolve into thin air. He looks like one of the djinn from the old stories I was told as a child. The fire seems to take over his eyes and he throws his arms outward, pushing the fire away from him. It catches on the walls and begins to burn up the tapestries. They burn up quickly, and the walls collapse from the fire burning at the bottom. They fall outwards and reveal a large field, verging on nightfall. War rages around us, and a dragon flies overhead, spraying fire over the field and throne room floor. The nobles are beginning to look truly scared, and Donghun looks like some terrible god from myth.

When everyone points at me, Donghun's gaze snaps towards me. When I lift my head and look above me, I see a shimmering bird of prey circling me. It's not any one type of bird, rather a mix of many. I can tell almost instantly that it's what Donghun called Solkaan's spirit. Donghun snaps, and light explodes in the room. When I blink the after-image out of my eyes, the walls have rebuilt themselves and nothing is on fire. The spirit is gone, and the nobles are all clapping. Donghun stares at me worriedly, but I smile at him briefly before beginning to clap as well.

When I walk back to our rooms with him, I tell him he did well. The blue outline of the butterfly and mouse has faded by the time we return and part ways. He presses a soft kiss to my cheek before he turns and goes to his room.


	8. I'm strangely pulled (I met you by coincidence and I can't escape you)

They started letting me walk around the castle again after the dinner where Donghun performed for the court for the first time, though they assigned me another guard and demanded that I begin training with swords again. The first few days of training with the guard, I kept seeing the boy I'd hurt so long ago and I'd scream or start crying. I always tried not to, but I couldn't help it. I couldn't figure out how to stop despite knowing how bad it made me look.

And then Donghun came with me one day. He grabbed my hand in his and held tight while heat flared between our palms. Blue light spilled out of the cracks, and I stared in confusion at his face. He let go after a minute and a half, and I looked down to see that there was another blue outline on my palm. It was a large bird with a sword held in its talons. I stared before looking up at him with even more confusion on my face.

"It'll block out everything connected to that boy you hurt. It won't be there forever, just until the sun goes down, and I'll have to do it again every day, but it should help. If you don't feel your fears attached to him, then you shouldn't have any trouble," Donghun explained quietly. I nodded and picked up my sword. Usually, I felt nervous even just picking up the sword, but there was nothing. I looked up at my instructor and smiled widely. He smiled back, and we began.

After Donghun started blocking out my memories and the feelings attached to them, I progressed quickly. My father came to watch a week after I started training, and he congratulated me. I smiled, unable to stop myself from being happy that he was proud of me. He dropped in ever-so-often to check on my progress, watching from a second floor balcony.

Court dinners were held weekly after Donghun had provided such an exciting performance. He did something different every week, sometimes performing alongside musicians or bards. He'd perform their songs or illustrate their stories, using his magic to make everyone believe that it was happening around them. He made friends within the court, and I stayed as close to him as I could.

When we weren't at dinners or training, we took walks in the garden. We just talked, holding hands if there was no one else in view or sitting side by side on the dock. I began to get my emotions under control and the storms stopped being so frequent. Donghun said that the spirit had gotten used to me now, and that was another reason for the storms stopping.

Despite the fact that I could feel how Donghun and I were getting closer, I could also feel how I was drifting away from Sehyoon and Yuchan. It saddened me when I thought about it, so I started trying to ignore it. They never said anything either, so I just accepted that they weren't bothered enough to say anything.

We were sitting with my parents at the head of the table when Donghun first heard about my birthday. It would be my twenty-third, and there would be a grand ball, as there had been every year. The entire capital was invited to enjoy the delicious food, and it was always very loud and chaotic. I caught the blue mouse easily, the action second nature by this point.

 _"Junhee, tell me about the celebration,"_ he requested, listening intently to everything my mother was saying about the flowers in her private garden. It was somewhere she never allowed anyone to be. I raised my wine glass and took a sip.

 _"It's one of the biggest celebrations in our kingdom. Only the Solstice Festival beats it, and that's because everyone celebrates the Solstice instead of just the capital. I don't know how many people outside the capital celebrate my birthday, but everyone in the capital is invited to the grand ball we hold. Everyone dresses in their finest clothes and enjoys dancing with the nobility and eating the fine food. At the end of the night, I receive gifts from my parents and then the people of the city are allowed to take any of the leftovers they wish to have. It's always very loud and chaotic, and I usually sneak out to the garden after a few hours and return before the end of the night,"_ I told him, focusing on my wine and food. It was easiest to talk to him through his spell when all I was doing was eating. We'd found that I tended to stumble in both conversations if I attempted to speak to him mentally and someone else verbally.

 _"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you, Junhee,"_ had been all he said.


	9. The scent of heart fluttering feelings fly about like flowers

The curtains open and spill the morning light into my eyes. I wake quickly, disturbed by the warmth on my face, and squint against the unexpected light. I yawn and stretch, licking my lips to get rid of the dryness as I watch Yuchan bustle about the room hurriedly. He sees me staring and scowls.

"Junhee, get up! You have to get dressed, quickly! I let you sleep too long-- actually, you fell asleep after I woke you earlier, so now Donghun is ready before you are and I have like five minutes and-- Park Junhee get out of that bed right now," he shouts. I wince and scoot to the edge of my bed, throwing my legs over the edge and whining at the uncomfortable stretch. Yuchan pulls me to my feet and pushes me towards the bathroom, where a tub is already full and steaming. "Get clean, _quickly_!" He runs from the room and I sigh.

It's different than I'm used to. I undress as quickly as I can, still confused about why Yuchan was in such a hurry, and lower myself into the water. It warms me up immediately, and I sit stationary for all of five seconds before remembering I was supposed to be fast. I dunk my head in the water and come back up, entirely sure my face is flushed red from the heat. I blink the water out of my eyes and search for the stuff Yuchan puts in my hair to clean it. The bottle is black, that much I remember, and I make a small noise of triumph when, after some twisting in place, I spot the solitary bottle behind me. The lid pops as I uncap it, and the shiny liquid is thick and viscous in my hand. I try to gauge how much usually gets used and fumble the bottle closed, setting it back on the shelf gently. I'm certain, even as I rub the stuff into my hair, that I've probably gotten too much. I flounder for a moment about how to get it out of my hair, seeing as Yuchan usually uses a bucket that's currently nowhere in sight, when I realize I could probably get it out if I dunked my head under the water again.

It doesn't work entirely the first time, so the next time I hold my breath and rub my hands through my hair to try and get it out. When I come up and run my clean fingers through my hair again, they come away bubble-free. The smile that spreads across my lips is probably more satisfied than it should be, but I don't particularly care. I use the liquid in the blue bottle to clean my body, standing up to get my torso and legs and nearly falling over at least three times. Sitting back in the water to rinse off the new bubbles feels nice, warming me up again after the venture with the cool air.

There's a relieved sigh and I look over to see Yuchan standing in the doorway, his relief plain on his face. He holds out a towel and I stand up and step into it, drying myself as quickly as I can while Yuchan lets the water out of the tub. The gurgling sound it makes drags a giggle from me. Yuchan leads me back to my room and hands me some underwear. Once I have them on, the process of getting dressed goes quickly, sped along by Yuchan's practiced hands lacing up my shirt and my shoes. He huffs out a heavy breath as he sits me in front of the mirror.

"I'm glad your hair has been drying so fast recently," Yuchan mutters. Before I can ask what he means, he's silenced me with a mint and is already working on my hair. "Can't really take the time to do very much, we've only got a few minutes left. I hope your parents aren't upset with me." He's halfway through my hair when I ask him the question that's been bugging me all morning.

"Why are we in such a hurr?" He freezes for half a second before continuing on with a bitter laugh.

"I have no clue how you've managed to forget your own birthday," he says, sounding humored. I can hear the laughter in his voice. I suck on the mint for a few more seconds before speaking up again.

"It's not that exciting. It happens every year and every year I do the same thing. It's never been much fun, not since… well, it's never been very much fun. Not for a long time."

"Yeah, but this is the first year Donghun will be there. And before you protest, I see how you treat each other. I know that this year will be special to you, even if it's just because he's here."

I don't respond, mostly because he's moved onto my makeup by now and I don't want to disturb him. Something keeps pulling at my thoughts, directing them onto another train of thought. In a split second, a memory surfaces, and I try hard to keep my confusion off my face. Donghun had acted oddly when he heard about my birthday. He'd said he'd keep in mind everything I told him about it. I couldn't help but wonder why he'd said that.

"Okay, you're done. Go outside, I'll clean up here. I think Donghun was planning on giving you a present before the celebration tonight," Yuchan says, ushering me towards the door. He opens it for me and closes it behind me, and then I see Donghun standing against the opposite wall. I stop myself from biting my lip so I don't mess up the makeup Yuchan had done for me, and allow myself a moment to just observe him.

Donghun's hair, for the first time ever, is lying flat against his head. It's not very long, barely touching his eyebrows, but he covers it up by brushing it sideways. It's bright against his slightly tanned skin, and he's wearing his own clothes again. He's wearing a dark button-up with blue and pink floral patterns woven into it and mid-toned blue jeans with rips at the knees. He's wearing his multi-colored tennis shoes again, the mint, white, and pink ones he'd been wearing when we first met, and his makeup is minimal. He pushes himself off the wall and approaches confidently. He holds a hand out and I carefully take the box in his hand.

"You look gorgeous," he tells me before I have a chance to open the box. I blush and glance down at what I'm wearing; I hadn't even taken the time to see yet, and I was curious. Black jeans and a light pink, silk shirt. Yuchan had rolled the sleeves up to my elbows and pinned them in place with cleverly hidden pins. I see that I'm wearing black boots, and I smiled to myself. "Are you going to open your present? It's a really good one." I take a look at the smile on his face and lift the top of the box away, carefully setting the bottom half in the top so I won't lose it.

There's a necklace nestled in the soft fabric that had been placed into the box. I grabbed the gold chain and carefully removed the necklace from the box, smiling at the pink, oval-shaped gem hanging off the end. Donghun quietly offers to help me put it on, and I accept with a smile. After he has it clasped, he hesitates a moment before leaning closer and whispering into my ear.

"Park Junhee, I promise I'll help you escape this place tonight," is what he says, and it takes a moment to process before my gaze drops to the gemstone on the necklace. A shape like a rose bloom viewed from above has made its home in the center of the gem, a bright, happy blue that shimmers brightly. I whirl around and find him smiling shamelessly.

"Donghun, I've told you-" he cuts me off by catching my hands in his, and I feel the familiar tingle of his magic against my fingers. When he lets go of my right hand, the outline of the mouse and butterfly has returned. He pulls me along the halls for a few seconds before his thoughts float into my head.

 _"Junhee, please trust me. I wouldn't make a promise I couldn't keep. You're miserable here, and from what you told me, tonight would be the perfect time to leave. If the Prince of Solkaan can escape his own birthday parties for a few hours without anyone noticing, then we can both leave without anyone noticing. I've got magic: it's what's currently keeping my hair down like this, actually."_ His train of thought is broken by my laughter; I can hear him thinking about how cute it sounds without meaning to. _"If it seems like anyone is going to find us, I'll cast an illusion or I'll walk us through the shadows. There are so many different ways I can help us get out without being noticed. I'll take care of you. You just have to trust me."_ The emotion in his voice is so genuine that I have to swallow heavily to keep from being overwhelmed by it.

 _"What happens after we get out? Surely at least a few people will recognize me. My parents might even put out flyers,"_ I tell him. He nods and lets go of my hands, because we're getting closer to the ballroom.

 _"I can do more with magic than Just casting illusions. I can make us look like different people entirely,"_ he says. I gasp, and a fond smile spreads upon his lips. _"And besides, I don't plan on staying in the country for long anyways. We'll probably go to Daanser first, for a few years at least, and then maybe we could travel somewhere else. We'll figure it out when we get there."_ He sounds so sure of himself as he speaks, so sure his plan will work, that I can't help but believe him. People clap as we enter the ballroom, and I send them all the biggest, most genuine smile I can. I let my worry bleed away as Donghun and I walk up the stairs to sit near my parents, Donghun hovering next to my chair. Time passes quickly now that I know something exciting will be happening, and soon enough we're eating dinner. My parents compliment the necklace, and I blush and tell them it was a gift from Donghun. He looks away, embarrassed by my mother's inquiries into where he got it from, and I tune them out. All I can really do is watch Donghun and think about how glad I was to have met him before he came to the castle. The floor clears soon after the food is finished, and Donghun stands in the center of the room.

From the thrones, Donghun looks so small. I wish I could run down the stairs and sit on the floor to watch him perform his magic. When he winks at me before clasping his hands together, I blush. He blows into the space between his hands, and I realize he's going to do magic just for me tonight. The tiny butterflies spill from his loosely clasped fingers like a snowstorm, some of them settling happily along my arms and in my hair. A few perch on my knees, and I wiggle my fingers with a happy giggle as I watch the little butterflies flare brighter and flutter about my fingers, landing again when I stop moving them. The soft sounds alert me to the flowers, and I look up to see them winding around pillars and climbing the walls. Thousands of flowers, covering the walls in a living carpet of green and bright colors. I relax with a contented smile and close my eyes, humming along with the pretty song. I want desperately to stand up and dance, to twirl along with the music.

When I open my eyes again, I see that all the lights have dimmed, and people _are_ dancing, the only noise in the room coming from the flowers and the soft movements of the Court upon the floor. I watch in poorly veiled curiosity as my father leads my mother down the stairs, and suddenly Donghun is standing in front of me, offering me his hand as he looks down at me with a peaceful smile. I take it and let him pull me down the stairs, followed by a small cloud of the miniscule butterflies. The butterflies join the small crowd above everyone once we're on the floor, raining a soothing light upon the dancers. I let Donghun move me along the floor, spinning around and moving easily.

 _"A few more minutes, Junhee. The butterflies will begin to rest in the flowers and make it a little darker, and then we'll leave. I'll leave everything up for as long as I can, and I'll cast an illusion so that everyone will think we're still dancing. The illusion will end the dancing in thirty minutes, and it will disperse soon after that. Hopefully, it'll take everyone a while to notice that we're both gone. Just follow me, okay? We'll be alright,"_ Donghun says, his voice calm and soothing. I nod, dazedly and keep dancing with him. At some point, the room gets darker and he murmurs under his breath, and then he starts leading me towards the edges of the crowd, both hands keeping hold of mine as he walks backwards. His gaze never leaves my blushing face.

It almost feels too easy as we're walking through the deserted halls. Donghun sets a quick pace, but it's easy to keep up with his shorter legs. I can tell he's struggling to suppress laughter as he leads me along, right hand clasped tightly in my left. He opens a door, one I know leads outside, and stops immediately, his smile dropping. Mine drops too when I see why he's stopped.

Sehyoon is standing in front of the door. There's a lumpy shadow at his feet, and his arms are crossed.

"Sehyoon, I swear-"

"I'm not here to stop you," the guard says softly, interrupting Donghun before he can even really start speaking. I just stare at him in shock as he continues. "I heard your promise earlier. I knew that you wouldn't be able to bring anything with you, so I grabbed everything I thought Junhee might want to keep and stuffed this bag full of clothes. They aren't what either of you will be used to wearing, considering I bought them off one of the people on the outskirts of the city, but I know you'll both survive. Good luck. I'll try and divert them for as long as I can." Donghun takes the bag from Sehyoon and I blink thrice to keep the tears away.

"Why are you helping us? We're trying to run away," I tell him. He smiles and nods.

"I know. I can see how much happier you are around Donghun. You haven't really been happy here since your cousin died. If they find out I helped you, I'll take whatever punishment they give me. It'll be worth it to know that you're somewhere you're happier," the blond told me. I rush forward and give him a hug, trying to keep the tears in my eyes from falling. It doesn't really work. When I lean back, he's smiling gently at me. I take the hand Donghun is offering me and watch as Sehyoon walks inside, closing the door behind himself. He gives us one last smile and then he's gone.

"Are you ready? I can teleport us somewhere. We don't have much time left," Donghun says. I nod and let go of his hand in favour of wrapping my arms around him and pulling him close.

"To Daanser first, right," I ask quietly. He nods, and I can hear the smile in his voice when he answers me.

"To Daanser."


End file.
